The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium domesticum known by the varietal name ‘Elegance Burgundy’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding Orchid Seedling #4390 (female parent) (unpatented) and Lavender Seedling #3020 (male parent) (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to introduce new regal geraniums that are less sensitive to light and temperature. The new variety is similar in plant type to its female parent and has a deeper flower color than both parents. The new variety is free flowering like its male parent. ‘Elegance Burgundy’ is similar in flower color and easy to root like ‘Dapper Burgundy’, but is earlier to flower. ‘Elegance Burgundy’ is also very free flowering and exhibits an excellent flower color when compared to other varieties known to the breeder. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety was grown in a glass greenhouse in a 5″ pot in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 16° C. night temperature, 20° C. day temperature, and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200 ppm nitrogen and potassium. The new variety was grown under 16-hour days with supplemental high pressure sodium lamps. The new variety exhibits developed roots at 24-26 days at an average temperature of 21° C. and has a response time of fifteen weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 12.7 cm. container.